Thank you for the memories
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: I think that this story is rubbish but please read and review. It is about Starfire remembering the past and her friend who is now gone.


Thank you for the memories

Cyborg entered the living area of Titan's Tower and found Starfire sitting down the floor surrounded by thousands of pictures.

"Uhh Star what are you doing?" he asked as he approached her, making her look up at him and smile.

"I am looking for pictures to help me remember" she smiled as she dropped the pictures in her hands.

"Remember what?" asked Cyborg as he looked at her, but her already knew the answer he could see it her eyes.

""Him" see replied sadly as she continued her search, "I found that recently I cannot remember his face or his voice"

"That's because you have to put it in context" smiled Cyborg as he sat down beside her and took hold of her hand.

"Please explain I do not understand?" Starfire smiled sheepishly as she looked at Cyborg, he could tell she was confused.

"You just have to remember something that you two did together that is special to you" smiled Cyborg as he closed his eyes and tried to fish a memory out of his brain, "Like the time we all went fishing"

"Dude I am not being used as bait" pouted Beast boy angrily as Cyborg opened his eyes and found himself standing beside a beautiful lake.

* * *

"Come on BB you know I was only joking" smiled Robin as he put down his fishing pole and smiled at Beast Boy.

"Yeah but still it wasn't funny" frowned Beast Boy as he picked up his fishing pole and looked over at Raven, "Raven how can you fish from way over there?"

Raven was sitting a few meters away underneath a huge oak tree with her eyes closed, she sighed as she opened her eyes and looked over at Beast Boy. Beast boy got the message loud and clear and slowly made his way to the boat.

"Tell me how can we hope to catch a fish with such devices?" asked Starfire as she looked at her pink fishing pole in confusion.

"I'll show you Star just wait a minute" smiled Robin as he walked over to Raven, "Are you sure you don't wanna join us?" he asked as he smiled at the dark empath.

"Positive" smiled Raven as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Suit yourself" smiled Robin before he kissed her and ran over to Starfire. Raven just blushed and made a mental note to make Robin very sorry later on that night before she went back to her meditation.

"Ok Star you have to put the bait on the hook" smiled Robin as he showed her how to bait her line. Starfire sighed as she desperately tried to put the wriggling worm on her hook. She cheered as she finally impaled the poor creature on the hook.

"Now what?" smiled Starfire as she turned and looked at Robin, who just smiled back.

"Ok now you cast your line" replied Robin as he finished putting his own bait on his hook, Uhh I mean throw your line out onto the water like this" smiled Robin as he cast his line a good distance from the boat. Starfire followed suit and managed to get her line a good few meters into the water, she cheered again as she turned to Robin eager for her next lesson.

"Now what do we do?" she smiled as she looked at Robin.

"Now we simply wait" smiled Robin as he relaxed in the boat and dangled his hand into the water. Starfire just frowned, she didn't like doing nothing, but if she had to then she would. She looked out over the water and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting on their boat..

"Beast Boy!" roared Cyborg as he grabbed the changeling by the head, "Where is my bait?"

"Dude I will not allow you use helpless animals to catch another helpless animal" growled Beast Boy as he struggled to break free of Cyborg's grip.

"Man fish aren't helpless and besides we're throwing ant fish we catch back" growled Cyborg as he released Beast Boy from his grip and looked about for anything he could use as bait.

"Whatever" frowned Beast Boy as he jumped into the water and changed into a fish and swam away. Cyborg just shrugged as he heard a splashing noise and continued his search for bait. Starfire was so busy giggling that she didn't notice her float bouncing up and down in the water.

"Ahh Star I think you've caught something" smiled Robin as he poked her gently on the back and pointed at her pole.

"What do I do?" Starfire asked cheerfully as she grabbed her pole and looked at Robin.

"Ok let the fish get some slack and then use you reel, that thing there Star, to pull him in. Just do that a few times until the fish gets to tired to fight back" he replied as he sat beside her and helped her reel her fish in. Starfire was all giggles as the fish got even closer to the boat.

"Ok Star you pull him in I'll catch him in the net" smiled Robin as he picked up the net and held it out over the boat, "Gotcha!" he yelled as he pulled the net up and revealed that Starfire had caught a green fish.

"Dudes let me go!" screamed Beast Boy as he transformed back into his human form and struggled about in the net.

"Well done Star you caught a Beast Boy fish" laughed Robin as he watched Beast Boy struggle about in the net. The scene started to fade away in nothing as Cyborg opened his eyes again and laughed slightly.

* * *

"Man he always knew how to make me laugh" he chuckled as he looked at Starfire, who was now also laughing slightly, "See Star once you put the person you want to remember in context remembering them is easy" smiled Cyborg as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen. Starfire thought about what Cyborg had told her and closed her eyes and tried to think of a memory that included him.

"Hey Star what you doing?" asked Beast Boy as Starfire slowly opened her eyes. She found herself on the roof, she knee what memory this was, it was a memory a few hours before the accident.

* * *

"Huh oh nothing friend Beast Boy I was just looking at the city" smiled Starfire as she turned her head and saw Beast Boy standing beside behind her.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked as he crouched beside her. Starfire just smiled and nodded gently making Beast By plop down next to her and smile. He looked out at the city and saw it beautiful it was as the sun set on it. He then heard talking from below him and looked down to see Robin and Raven sitting beside the water in ach other's arms.

"So where you looking at the city or them?" asked Beast Boy as he looked at Starfire wipe away her tears. Starfire didn't answer and kept looking down at Robin and Raven.

"Come on Star cheer up how about a joke" asked Beast Boy as he watched Starfire look at Robin. Starfire didn't answer and simply looked at Beast Boy, tears in her beautiful eyes.

"Ok how many surrealists does it take to screw in a light bulb?" asked Beast Boy as he smiled at Starfire trying to think of an answer.

"Give up….none the light bulb doesn't exist" laughed Beast Boy. He stopped laughing as he looked at Starfire and saw that she was struggling to think to understand it. He just sighed and began explaining the punch line to her, but his voice started to trail off as the scene faded.

* * *

Starfire started laughing loudly as she finally understood the joke Beast Boy had told her months ago.

"You ok Star?" asked Cyborg as he watched her laughing.

"I am fine now" smiled Starfire as she picked up a picture of Beast Boy and Robin and looked at it, tears slowly fell from her eyes and landed on the picture, "Thank you for the memories" she whispered as she ran her finger along Beast Boy and held the picture close to her chest.


End file.
